TENDER LOVE
by natsumi511
Summary: conjunto de drabbles HaruXtama... aunk la difererncia de edades entre ambos es mucha...aquello no importa si en realidad exsite el amor  *cap 2 UP*
1. Chapter 1

O HAYOUU!

aqui después de desaparecerme mucho ultimamente (debido a la U dl malll grrrr...) regrese a fanfiction con un nuevo proyecto n mente: viñetas de OURAN HIGH SCHOOL (adooooroa el anime y l manga...kyaaaa!)

relamnte por ahora tngo n mente solo 3 viñetas ( pero si la inspiracion m llega puedo incrementarlas hehe) en las que escribire sobre mi pareja adorada: haruhiXtamaki (son tan cueeeros juntos...y leen l manga?...sta super tiernooo). bueno un poco de la trama... como dije seran pequeñas viñetas de historias de amor ( como siempre io romantica ¬¬) pero con una particularidad...la relacion de edades entre ambos sera muy dispar...ello producto de que un dia k paseaba por la calle mire aun pequeño de 10 años suuuper lindo... y pense "de aki unos 10 años...¿podria salir con el? kuku ...asi k dije...k si bien tamaki s mayor k haruhi por un año ...¿por que no podria darse una relacion siendo ella mucho mas joven...o incluso por el contrario: siendo ella mayor?...con esa rara idea... nacio este conjuntito de minifics, viñetas, drabbles, como se llamen...xD! (lleo mas d un año y no s cuales son las carcteristicas d stos tipos de scritos hoho)... asi k sin aburrirlos mas ...aki va la primera viñetiña

disclaimer: haruhi, tamaki-sempai, los regios hermanos hiitachin, los otros guapisimos miembros el host clb y el resto de peronajes no m pertenecen...son propiedad de la querida mangaka Hatori Bisco (k m hace cortarme las venas...xq l maga ya iega asu finn T_T)

y wenu...cha channn!

viñeta 1

**HOLD MY HAND... AND SMILE**

Caminaba sin un rumbo determinado mas ello parecía no importarle pues todo el entorno que frente a él se hallaba le era completamente fascinante así se encontrase en el último recodo aquella ciudad que le resultaba irónicamente desconocida. Sus afiladas orbes lilas admiraban ese mundo que por mucho tiempo le resultaba desconocido, aquel que nunca le permitieron conocer manteniéndolo encerrado en aquella mansión…

Tras mirar tras suyo y notar, que al parecer ya nadie lo seguía; descubrió su dorada cabellera que hasta hacia unos minutos permanecía oculta bajo una negra capucha. Las miradas de hombres y mujeres que transitaban por esa calle se dirigieron entonces hacia aquel apuesto muchacho de 16 años, cuyos rasgos europeos y fino atuendo cautivaron a más de una fémina…

Tal vez fue un error haberse descubierto, pensó, luego de que sintiera todas aquellas miradas posarse sobre él, admirándolo como si fuese… no lo sé… "un rey". No es que aquello le molestase, después de todo adoraba ser "idolatrado" en su host club; sin embargo, hoy ello le incomodaba…

Se adentro con rapidez al primer lugar que diviso.

Ya dentro de aquel lugar se encontró rodeado de muchas personas que paseaban con carritos y canastillas por entre pasillos llenos de anaqueles que ofrecían diversos productos, a unos precios muy baratos. ¿Un supermercado? se pregunto, pues se parecía mucho a los que el visito, solo que este era más pequeño. Noto con más detalle a las personas del lugar mientras paseaba por el lugar: madres con sus pequeños niños, parejas de esposos, grupo de amigos y…

Reparó entonces en la figura de una pequeña niña de 8 años tal vez que estaba sola en aquel lugar, parada de puntillas intentando alcanzar no se qué. Se acerco a ella dispuesto a ayudarla…

- Aquí tienes pequeña doncella – dijo alcanzándole la pieza a la pequeña de tal vez unos 10 años de largos cabellos chocolates quien aun permanecía de puntillas y con los brazos estirados, quien gira el rostro para encontrarse con … el rubor cubre sus mejillas al notar la hermosa sonrisa que le regala aquel joven apuesto muchacho frente a ella … logrando reaccionar de su estupor unos segundos después: sujeta la caja que le había sido alcanzada devolviendo el mismo gesto al joven

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de el al cruzarse con los grandes y hermosos ojos chocolates de la niña, un sentimiento de protección y de…algo más hacia esa pequeña nació en él, y ante aquella sonrisa que le fue dedicada como agradecimiento no pudo evitar - ni comprender - el por qué del calor que subía a sus mejillas en esos instantes….

Un extraño ruido los interrumpió y el rostro del muchacho tornóse carmín: ¡desde la mañana no había probado bocado alguno! Apenado ladeo el rostro, más un cálido contacto en sus manos logro hacerle cambiar de parecer. Volvió el rostro para encontrarse con el de la pequeña, quien por primera vez en esa tarde le dirigió la palabra:

- Preparare ramen esta tarde – la observo sorprendido _"¿Cómo era posible que una niña tan pequeña se dedicara a las labores del hogar_?", mientras la veía ocultar su rostro entre sus oscuros mechones. Ella continuo aunque apenas en un susurro – mi casa no esta tan lejos - y dicho esto dio un paso adelante sujetando con una mano una canastilla de compras mientras que la otra sujetaba aun la del muchacho

Aun apenado, pero confortado por aquellas palabras, camino siguiendo los pasos de la pequeña y … quizás por inercia o algún otro extraño impulso, se aferro aun más la contacto, dejando abrasarse por la calidez que emanaba en él rozar aquella piel, sintió teñirse de carmín sus mejillas y acelerársele el corazón …

Caminaban en silencio…

- ¡Tamaki-sama! – bastaron aquellas palabras para que ambos se detuvieran. La pequeña, observaba con extrañeza al hombre de terno negro que descendía del auto negro que acababa de aparcar al lado de la acera. – Tamaki-sama – le oyó repetir de nuevo dirigiéndose esta vez al rubio muchacho… "_así que Tamaki era su nombre ¿nee?_"- es un alivio haberlo encontrado, su abuela se dirige a la mansión y si no lo encuentra y peor aun…si se entera que usted escapó…

Sintió tensarse el agarre y noto un deje sombrío en el muchacho al oír la palabra "abuela"

- Está bien, iré contigo – le escucho decir en voz baja- muy distinta a la que escucho cuando le ofreció amablemente su ayuda- mientras su rostro se opacaba y se escondía entre sus doradas hebras. Escucho que el segundo hombre asentía y se dirigía al coche…

- Lo siento mucho pequeña dama – giro a la derecha para encontrarse con una gran sonrisa adornando aquel hermoso rostro que irradiaba tanta paz (¿_Qué era lo que había pasado hace unos instantes?_ Se pregunto) – pero tengo que irme – sintió sus manos abandonar las suyas y un vacio extraño se apodero de ella. lo vio acercarse al auto y detenerse en la puerta de este – espero volver a vernos pronto y poder probar ese delicioso plato de ramen – nuevamente esa sonrisa le fue dirigida antes de verla esconderse en el interior de aquel auto el cual desapareció de su vista con suma rapidez

Un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas después de haber notado la cálida sonrisa que le fue dirigida como despedida. Una suave brisa acaricio sus manos y entonces reparo en estas, sujeto la mano que hasta hacia unos minutos aquel muchacho sujeto, recordó la sensación agradable y de protección que le proporciono el contacto, admitió que por un momento se sintió feliz, recordó el rostro alegre y la sonrisa del joven, y la mirada triste que estaba segura también expreso aun fuese por unos segundos, quiso conocer más sobre Tamaki-san (si, recordó que así se llamaba) y poder algún día abrazarlo y reconfortarlo del modo en que él lo hizo con aquella sonrisa… acaricio sus mejillas con sus manos y dirigió una sonrisa hacia el camino ahora vacio por el que vio perderse aquel auto negro…

continuara

y hasta aqui la primera historia

k tal?...gutó o no gutó?

creen k merece un comnt? (a vdd k si vdd?... *ojitos brillosos*)

espero sus opiniones, comntarios, toamtes, lechugas, etc etc etc...

kissus


	2. Haruhi  sensei

**o hayouu!**

**bno aqui esta la segunda historia de esta mini mini conjunto de fics haruXtama...**

**m moria d ganas por escribirla (sobre todo pork prefiero esta relacion: el pequeño e indefenso niño y su profesora...ahh...amo esta pareja****)**

**y por eso hoy no lei nada para mi examn :S...xD!**

**disfruten la historia y espero sus comentarios**

**disclaimer: OHSHC no m pertenece al igual que nngun miembro del host club T_T...son propiedad de Hatori Bisco (no es justo... muchos hombres tan lindos para una sola mujer... no es justooooo!1...comparte alguno hatori-san)**

**bueno aki va el cap 2**

**HARUHI-SENSEI**

**(parte I)**

El sonido del timbre resonó por la habitación en la que se encontraban. Bastó este para que el grupo de pequeños saliera corriendo del lugar en dirección al verde patio que se extendía frente a ellos.

"niños" pensó mientras observaba el ahora vacio y desordenado salón en el que ella era la única presente. Sin embargo, no mostro señal de molestia, al contrario sonrió con dulzura ante el escenario: acomodo las sillas, recogió y guardo los juguetes que estaban desparramados por el suelo y por fin salió tras "sus" niños.

Abrió la puerta de vidrio que daba pase al agradable paisaje que frente a ella se divisaba: una suave brisa revolvió sus cortos mechones chocolates, acomodó estos y se sentó en el segundo peldaño de madera en la entrada.

Sus marrones y grandes orbes observaban con deleite a sus pequeños: los hermanos Kaoru y Hikaru jugaban a la pelota cerca a un árbol, el astuto Kyoya leía un libro bajo el árbol de sakura, el dulce Mitskuni jugaba con su conejito de peluche y Takashi observándolo de lejos disfrutando de su obento…

La risa de alguien más llamo su atención, viro hacia la derecha y entonces una sonrisa adorno su tez: quería mucho a todos aquellos niños, pero había uno que era especial.

Dirigió su mirada hacia él: sus enormes orbes purpuras, sus cabellos dorados cual rayos de sol, su hermoso y dulce rostro… todo en aquel niño la fascinaba, era perfecto sin más; y no solo era eso, adoraba ver su sonrisa, aquella que mas que ternura le ofrecía calidez, aquella que era sincera con todos y que bastaba para cambiar a los demás…

Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando al observarlo este le otorgo la sonrisa que tanto amaba ver en él… sonrió para sí misma y no despego su vista de él

- ¡Haruhi - sensei! venga juegue con nosotros –

Ante el llamado se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a los pequeños, rió con ellos, jugó con ellos, corrió con ellos; y entonces…

No supo el momento en que se alejo del grupo y apareció delante de "Tamaki-chan" – como solía llamarlo ella – quien había tropezado y cayó de carita sobre el césped.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cómo estaba ya se encontraba revisándole la carita y los raspones que tenía en las manos

No se preocupe Haruhi-sensei- le escucho decir – estoy bien. Mi abuela dice que estas caídas no son nada, los hombrecitos no deberíamos llorar.

Lo miro a los ojos y vio que este le regalaba una dulce y gran sonrisa, como si dijera "todo está bien, nada malo ha ocurrido"; sin embargo esta vez no supo creerle, sintió nublársele la vista y tibias lagrimas mojar sus mejillas

- Nee Haruhi-sempai de verdad no es nada malo… no llore…en verdad… en verdad… n-no… no me dolió – la voz del pequeño se escuchaba entrecortada y noto como un leve sollozo emanaba en lugar de sus palabras … - … ittai… hountoni ittai (*) – le escucho decir al fin antes de que enterrase su cabecita en el pecho de su maestra intentando ahogar el llanto que cada vez era más fuerte

Acunó al niño en sus brazos y permitió que este se desahogara. Aun conocía muy poco a sus alumnos, pero quería conocer que escondía aquel pequeño tras esa sonrisa.

Apoyo su cabeza en la del pequeño y permitió que el calorcito que la embargaba con el contacto se apoderase de ambos…

Sí, el pequeño Tamaki ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón

* * *

(*): ittai= duele (n este caso refiriendose al golpe y los raspones a causa d su caida)...

y diganme ... ¿que les parecio?

¿creen k merece un comentario?

(pues io spero k si... esperare ansiosa leerlos)

un beso...


End file.
